Tomates y Pasta
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Serie de drabbles muy, muy azucarados de EspañaxRomano, o AntonioxLovino, si preferís. Finalizado y reeditado el 16-11-11
1. Problemas de Comunicación

**Problemas de comunicación**

—Para hoy quiero lasaña **—**dijo Lovino, con su habitual recelo hacia todos, incluído Antonio, a pesar de que se pasara el día con él**—.** Y ponle mucho tomate, imbécil... **—**se dio la vuelta rápidamente antes de que España pudiera verle rojo como su fruta preferida, que se puso manos a la obra.

En la despensa guardaba unos cuantos paquetes de pasta en láminas para lasaña que le había traído Romano de su casa y sonrió al pensar que seguramente se lo había pedido porque quería que las usara.

—Bien, a ver las instrucciones... **—**la mayor parte del paquete estaba escrito en italiano, pero en uno de los costados estaba el modo de empleo en varios idiomas**—.** Inglés, francés, alemán... Aquí está, español... **—**leyó unas líneas, resplandeciendo de orgullo de que por fin su querido Lovino usara su idioma en algo más que insultos dirigidos a su persona, pero no terminó la primera línea que todo ese resplandor desapareció.

_(SP) Modo de empleo: Extender en una cacerola con mantequilla salsa _bolones _y _besamela_. _Espolver _queso rallado y recubrir con una capa de _lasagne _crudas. Repetir este _operac on_ hasta finalizar [...]._

Dejó el paquete sobre la encimera y salió de la cocina con rostro inexpresivo.

—Lovino... **—**llamó suavemente, entrando en el salón. El sur de Italia estaba echado en el sofá mirando algún aburrido programa de tertulia matutina y gruñó para darle a entender que le oía**—.** Pregunta, por cincuenta euros: ¿Cómo se llama la salsa echa de leche y harina que se usa en algunos los platos de pasta?

Lovino le miró con una ceja alzada, sin entender a qué venía aquella pregunta.

—_¿Besamela?_ **—**aventuró.

Antonio se plantó con cuatro zancadas delante del sofá, con una sonrisa que hizo estremecer al otro, e hincándose de rodillas frente a él sujetó su rostro con las dos manos y apoyó con suavidad, pero sin escapatoria posible, sus labios sobre los de Romano. Lovino se retorció, gimiendo por el repentino _ataque _de su antiguo jefe, pero lentamente rindiéndose por la insistencia de España, permitiendo que entrara y jugara con su lengua, finalmente aprisionando su labio inferior entre sus dientes hasta que Lovino clavó los dedos en sus hombros, haciéndole daño para que se diera cuenta que no podía aguantar más la respiración.

Antonio se lamió los labios por los que se había escurrido un poco de saliva, separándose de él mientras se ponía de pie, observando la incrédula expresión del rostro de su amado, y sonriente le dijo:

—Después de comer te voy a dar unas clases intensivas de castellano. Si hablas así puede que te malinterpreten~ **—**asintió satisfecho.

Lovino se puso rojo hasta las orejas y le tiró un cojín a la cara.

—¡Maldita sea, ¿qué importa cómo hable? ¡Ve y prepara la comida de una vez, cretino!

—_Buhyooo~..._

Aún suerte que no _se la había besado_. Aunque podría usarlo como pretexto para futuros castigos si no aprendía bien su lengua.

**FIN**

* * *

Basado en hechos reales (lo de la caja de pasta en _espaliano_).


	2. Buenas Noches

**Buenas noches**

—_Te quiero._

Siempre susurraba eso cuando nos íbamos a la cama a dormir.

—Cállate y déjame en paz, joder... —susurraba yo de mala gana, con las mejillas y orejas quemándome por el sonrojo.

Nuestras pieles desnudas se deslizaban bajo las sábanas y podía escuchar el suave sonido de su cuerpo acercándose al mío, dejando caer su brazo sobre mí, pegando su siempre cálido cuerpo al mío. Sentía su respiración hacerme cosquillas en el cuello mientras depositaba pequeños y suaves besos en él y me estremecía por el cosquilleo y... el placer.

Yo continuaba de mal humor, deseando darme la vuelta para decirle que me dejara tranquilo, que dejara de ser tan pegajoso. Pero ya lo hice una vez... y aquella noche no pude dormir del frío que tuve y de lo solo que me sentía.

Sólo cuando sentía su respiración suavizarse y su cuerpo totalmente relajado susurraba quedamente, volviendo a quemar mi rostro...

—_Ti amo... idiota..._

**FIN**


	3. Cheer up Charm!

**Cheer up Charm!**

Echaba de menos aquello. Realmente lo echaba en falta...

Últimamente Romano se había dado cuenta que a su país protector le faltaba un poco de brillo. Se notaba que estaba un poco... ¿triste? ¿Pero cuándo lo había visto triste? Bueno, en realidad cada vez que le había visto así había sido por su culpa por darle donde más le duele (es decir, ocasiones en las que a Antonio le daban esos ataques de amor desbordante y lo volcaba en su pequeño sur de Italia y este lo apartaba a cabezazos). Pero hacía tiempo que no ocurrían esas cosas y comenzaba a ser preocupante. No porque lo echara de menos, eso jamás, sino porque... no, ¡no se preocupaba por él tampoco!

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, idiota? —le dijo un día Lovino, harto del comportamiento de España—. Deja de suspirar por los rincones, haces que los tomates tengan mal sabor... —le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero España, en vez de disculparse y restarle importancia como haría normalmente, al alzar la vista sus ojos eran llorosos y su aspecto seguía igual de fúnebre que antes de hablarle—. ¿Pero qué...? —¿Qué le pasaba a ese atontado que ni siquiera podía reaccionar de la manera en que había planeado? Tipo: _"Oh, Lovino, te preocupas por mí~~"._

—Lovi... —se lanzó a sus brazos y el sur de Italia tiró de su camisa para apartarle, sin éxito—. Mi Lovino... Es que... ha pasado tanto, tanto tiempo...

—¿A... a qué te refieres, imbécil? —¿Tiempo? ¿Tal vez había comenzado a preocuparse por el paso del tiempo? Qué tonto, si las cosas estaban mucho mejor ahora para él que no hace unos años, ¿de qué se quejaba?

—Lovino... Es que... lo echo mucho en falta... —suspiró lloriqueando sin soltarle todavía.

—¡¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa, joder? ¡Comienzas a... ser un petardo! —había querido decir_ ¡Comienzas a preocuparme!_ pero se mordió la lengua y cambió la frase.

—¡Lovino, por favor, cúrame! —soltó de repente con los ojos lagrimeantes—. ¡Por favor! ¡Tú tienes el poder de curarme!

—No pienso hacer ese encantamiento ridículo que me mostraste hace años, imbécil. Ni por un millón de tomates.

España parpadeó, al principio sorprendido, pero después rió suavemente, tal vez divertido al imaginárselo. Pero esa aura fúnebre que le acompañaba no desaparecía y al sur de Italia le pareció más tétrico que Rusia.

—¡Está bien, haré lo que me digas, joder! ¡Pero deja de hacer estas caras, me das miedo!

Unos minutos más tarde, en el cuarto de España a este le había desaparecido todo rastro de tristeza, reemplazando el ambiente por uno lleno de risitas tontas y suspiros de enamorado, abrazando al sur de Italia y restregando su mejilla contra la de él.

—¡Mono! ¡Monísimo! Lo necesitaba, Lovi. ¡Echaba de menos verte con el vestido de sirvienta!

Romano en aquellos instantes y silenciosamente estaba planeando la manera más rápida y efectiva para que la mafia borrara del mapa (y nunca mejor dicho) a ese viejo pervertido.

**FIN**


	4. Sopa de Verduras

**Sopa de verduras**

—Antonio, siempre dándome problemas... —se quejó Romano, llevándole una bolsa de agua caliente y colocándola bajo los pies del español.

—Lo siento, Lovi... —se disculpó por enésima vez con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Aprovechó el tener sus manos cerca de sus pies fríos para rozarlas y Lovino le dio un pellizco—. Ay...

—Tsk... Es que a quién se le ocurre, mira que ponerte a bailar bajo la lluvia en plena gota fría... —le echó una mirada desaprobatoria sin disimular su enojo.

—Bueno, es que hemos tenido una sequía muy fuerte este verano,y me alegraba que...

—_Que los tomates se salvaran_, sí, sí... Ya me lo has dicho —terminó la frase, sacando un par de mantas del armario empotrado y extendiéndolas sobre Antonio.

—Lo siento...

—Cállate de una vez —le atajó, poniendo sus manos sobre el pomo de la puerta—. Para los enfermos una sopa está bien, ¿no?

Antonio asintió y Lovino desapareció por la puerta. La nariz le comenzó a moquear, así que sacó un brazo fuera de las mantas para alcanzar los pañuelos, pero al hacerlo sintió frío otra vez y estornudó. Ah, era una lata estar enfermo. Sobretodo para él, el reino de la pasión. Los ojos le escocían, tenía la garganta irritada, los pies fríos, le dolía la cabeza... Cómo deseaba ponerse bueno pronto para ser él el que pudiera hacerle una deliciosa cena a Romano, salir con él a pasear por las calles de Barcelona, ir a comer unos _gelatos _de los que tanto le gustaban a Lovino...

Cerró los ojos unos minutos cayendo en un sueño ligero en el que aparecían tomates gigantes que daban vueltas y más vueltas sobre sí mismos y una tortuga todavía más grande abría su boca y se los comía, uno tras otro, hasta que se transformaba en Lovino en paños menores...

—Ya está la sopa, inútil —la voz del Lovino real interrumpió su paranoico sueño y se incorporó, quedándose sentado en la cama—. Es de sobre. Si no habría tardado demasiado —explicó, sentándose en la cama, frente a frente con España y dejando la bandeja con el plato sobre sus piernas.

—Mmm... Sopa de verduras... — anturreó al verla y Lovino asintió. Era la favorita de ambos,ya que el ingrediente predominante era, por supuesto, el tomate.

Antonio fue a coger la cuchara pero como si Lovino no se hubiera dado cuenta, la cogió antes, metiéndola en el plato y sacándola con cuidado, con el pulso ligeramente tembloroso. Antonio miró atónito la cara de Lovino y la encontró tan roja como siempre llegaba a ponerse cuando estaban juntos, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Entonces sopló con cuidado para enfriarla y con una mano debajo de la cuchara para no derramarla sobre la cama, la acercó a la boca de Antonio.

—Venga, abre la boca, idiota —bufó, apretando los dientes—. Y cuidado, que quema.

Abrió la boca, y con torpeza, Lovino introdujo la cuchara, tal vez demasiado por cómo gimió Antonio. Pero poco a poco fue cogiéndole la práctica y Antonio le fue cogiendo el gusto. No dejaba de pensar en lo adorable que era Lovino al hacer eso.

Cuando el plato quedó vacío, lo retiró colocándolo en el suelo y se volvió hacia el español, aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué tal estás ahora?

La sopa había calentado su cuerpo por dentro y las medicinas comenzaban a hacer efecto por fin, notó Antonio.

—Mmm... Mejor, pero...

—_¿Pero...?_ —inquirió, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

—Si no duermes conmigo volveré a coger frío~ —se quejó, con esa melosa voz que usaba sólo con él. Y ya sabía que con esa proposición se arriesgaba a ganarse un buen cabezazo.

—Tsk... Está bien, qué se le va a hacer... —contestó Romano, contra todo pronóstico, sacándose la chaqueta, la camiseta y los vaqueros y metiéndose en la cama desnudo—. Como note tus manos tocando lo que no debes haré que la mafia venga a eliminarte —le advirtió.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... —le calmó él con las manos arriba en señal de rendición,mientras Lovino se acurrucaba sobre su pecho. Realmente nunca se esperó que llegara a hacer todas esas cosas por él.

Tal vez debería ponerse enfermo más a menudo...

**FIN**


	5. ¿Con quién?

**¿Con quién?**

Lovino estaba echado en el sofá, aburrido, haciendo _zapping _por la tele mientras bostezaba sonoramente sin preocuparse en taparse la boca. Había sido una tarde aburrida: después de haberse pasado el día lloviendo Antonio y él se habían tenido que quedar metidos dentro de la casa y cuando por fin paró ya había oscurecido.

—Qué aburrimiento de programación... —se quejó, llegando a la Sexta y pasando al siguiente cuando sus ojos captaron el cartel del canal anterior y se enderezó rápidamente, volviendo atrás.

_"¿Juntarías a España con Portugal?"_

—¿Có... cómo? —tartamudeó, releyéndolo varias veces, mientras veía a diferentes personas de la calle contar sus opiniones.

—Sí, yo los juntaría.

—Ah, yo creo que lo portugueses son más feos que nosotros, mejor no.

—Además en Portugal van más atrasados, ¿no?

—Yo preferiría que nos juntáramos con Francia.

—¿Eh? No me caen bien los franceses, hablan raro.

—Hablan francés.

—Pues eso, hablan raro —risas.

Lovino estaba que se le salían los ojos de las órbitas. ¡¿Juntar a España con _alguien_?

—¡¿Y con ese idiota de Francia? —se preguntó en voz alta, totalmente indignado. A su cabeza vino la imagen del francés... _"Haa... Sí... Ven a mí, España~..."_—. ¡No!

—¿Pasa algo, Lovi? —preguntó Antonio, asomándo la cabeza de la cocina—. ¿Sale Francis por la tele?

Lovino negó rápidamente con la cabeza, apagando apresuradamente la caja tonta.

—¡No! ¡No sale nadie! ¡Y sigue preparando la cena, idiota!

—Ah, ya terminé con la ensalada de tomate. ¿Vienes?

El sur de Italia se levantó mientras Antonio volvía a la cocina y le echó una fulminante mirada a la tele apagada.

—España es mío...

**FIN**

* * *

Lo dieron en el programa de _El Intermedio_ y era una encuesta a la gente por la calle. Suficiente material para montarse algo~.


	6. Recordando

**Recordando**

Se había vuelto habitual para Lovino ir a pasar algunas de sus tantas tardes libres a casa de su antiguo y pesado jefe. Muchas veces se preguntaba por qué iba si sólo le recordaba lo lindo que había sido de pequeño con sus mejillas redondas y rojas como tomates, o peor aún, sobárselas diciendo que aún tenía unas mejillas que le volvían loco. En realidad sí sabía por qué iba: las meriendas gratis. Y que un poco de cariño nunca venía mal, aunque ese tipo de cosas nunca las admitiría en voz alta.

Se sentó en el sofá comiendo pan con tomate, una merienda sencilla pero deliciosa para esos dos obsesos de aquella fruta, con la tele encendida y mirando canales, sin decidirse en cuál dejar puesto. Antonio se sentó a su lado, a veces viendo la tele, a veces desviando su vista para ver a Lovi lamer sus labios húmedos. Una sonrisa tierna adornó su rostro, recostándose de lado en el sofá y observándole sin reparos. Era tan lindo y le quería tanto...

Pero Lovino aquel día estaba algo despistado para darse cuenta de su insistente mirada. Pilló una telenovela española que a veces veía por encima para pasar la tarde y vio cómo de repente las dos protagonistas se besaban apasionadamente. Lovino se puso rojo y al tragar el pan se atragantó, comenzando a toser y escupir para todos lados.

—Lovi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, acariciándole la espalda para ver si se le pasaba el ataque de tos. El sur de Italia le dirigió una mirada ceñuda con sus ojos lagrimeantes.

—¿Se puede... saber qué tienes en la cabeza? —inquirió él cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aire para hablar—. ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta o qué, degenerado?

Antonio abrió los ojos con perplejidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El chico bufó y señaló la televisión.

—¿Cómo es que en todas tus series y películas siempre, SIEMPRE, hay algún homosexual?

Más perplejidad aún. ¿Tan evidente era?

—Ah, eso. —rió alegremente, alboratándole el cabello—. El amor es el amor, no importa el sexo, sólo querer y ser querido.

Lo dijo con tanta simplicidad que Lovino se quedó mirándole boquiabierto durante unos segundos, notando como poco a poco volvía a enrojecer, desviando la mirada y sintiéndose un poco nervioso ahora. Pero Antonio no le permitió por mucho tiempo el que sus preciosos ojos no se vieran, cogiéndole de la barbilla y girando con delicadeza su rostro.

—Te quiero. Y... —buscó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, sacando un pequeño anillo plateado—. ¿Aún recuerdas lo que te pedí?

Si las personas pudieran explotar por un subidón de sangre a la cabeza, probablemente él lo habría hecho. Soltó su plato lentamente, dejándolo en una mesa y muerto de vergüenza se lanzó sobre Antonio besándole.

—Tres comidas gratuitas con pasta y siesta —susurró sobre sus labios, cazándolos fieramente.

—Claro que sí... —se escuchó la voz de España mientras era sepultado bajo el cuerpo de su ardiente novio.

**FIN**

* * *

Y doy por finalida la serie de drabbles. Muy fluffy, espero que os gustara :3**  
**


End file.
